Baby Baby Baby Oh No!
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Quinn finds out she's pregnant. She tell's Puck first but will some feelings surface as they figure things out?
1. Chapter 1:Good Day for popularity to die

**I do not own any rights to glee… but this is my version of what happens between Puck and Quinn after Quinn finds out she's pregnant… heading back to Season One **

Chapter One: Good Day for Popularity to Die

Quinn Fabray walked down the hallway in her cheerio's uniform. She was the queen bee and no one could take that from her. She walked with determination to find Noah Puckerman. She spotted him at his locker down the hall. 'This is it' she thought to herself.

"Puck" She stated slamming his locker door shut.

"Quinn… what are you doing here?" He asked. She seemed angry.

"We need to talk… alone" Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Afterschool?" He suggested.

"No… before Glee club… meet me by my locker" Quinn turned on her heel and joined her boyfriend Finn.

"Why were you talking to Puckerman?" Finn asked confused.

"Just about some idiot thing he said to Santana… us girls have to stick together" Quinn replied coolly.

"So… are you coming over after practice?" Finn picked up her hand to hold it as they walked to class.

"I can't… Finn I have a doctor's appointment… Didn't I tell you that last night?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry… I forgot, and I like it when you come over… I can't exactly do anything here at school" Finn laughed moving closer to her.

Quinn smiled; "Maybe tomorrow" she gave a half smile and walked into class.

Next period was Glee club and Puck knew he had to meet up with Quinn. 'What could she possibly need to tell me?' He wondered. 'Has she finally come to her senses and realized Finn isn't the guy for her and that I am?' He smiled at that one.

Puck's thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. He stood up and walked slowly to Quinn's locker. By the time he got the hallway was empty.

"Hey… Quinn… What did you need to tell me?" Puck asked. Quinn turned around and tears were in her eyes, this isn't what he was expecting at all. "Are you okay Quinn?" He asked worried.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Puck's life flashed before his eyes as he looked at the girl standing in front of him. He put a hand to his head, confused. 'How could this happen?' He thought. Thoughts of their drunken night together flooded back to him. "Oh God" He whispered.

"Are you mad at me?" Quinn's hazel eyes searched his.

"No Quinn, it's my fault… you were drunk" Puck looked up at the ceiling like he was praying. "But are you sure?" His gaze didn't move from the ceiling.

"I took a test at home… I'm going to the doctor's office today to be sure" Quinn replied wiping her eyes.

"Alright… Does your mom know?" He asked finally looking back down at her.

"No… I'm not going to tell my parents until I have too… They'll kick me out" Quinn, looked at the floor.

"What about Finn?" Puck asked.

"It's not his… there's no way… and I'd like to keep this between us for a bit" Quinn whispered.

"Fair enough… I'm coming with you to the doctor's office… I want to know for sure" He said.

"We should get to Glee club before someone comes looking for us." Quinn stated masking all of her emotions. Her face was cool and composed again. "I'll go first so people don't assume what's not"

"Good Idea" He mumbled watching her walk away. He watched the way her blonde hair swished back and forth in its pony tail. He had liked Quinn Fabray since the first time he met her. However, he was worried now that he would let Quinn onto his real feelings of her. 'Maybe this would be good… he could finally have Quinn after all of these years' He shook the thought away. A baby in high school was never a good thing.

He walked into the chorus room and all eyes were on him. "Where were you Puck?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Just needed to take a walk… Sorry" Puck sat down and listened to Rachel Berry drone on and on about plans for sectionals.

**So that is chapter one… What do you think? FEEDBACK is my fuel **:P


	2. Chapter 2: This one's for you and me

**I don't own any rights to glee but… I am on chapter two of our little Puck and Quinn tale. **

Chapter Two: This One's for you and me.

Quinn and Puck sat in chairs waiting for Quinn's name to be called. "Quinn… I thought you said this was going to be at a doctor's office" Puck shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"This is the one I have to go to if I don't want my parents to know… It's a family center… It won't take long." Quinn promised.

"God… I just don't like all the staring" Puck squirmed in his chair some more.

"What did you expect?" Quinn snapped, "We are two teenagers in a family planning center… I might be pregnant… what kind of looks did you think we were going to get? You aren't the only one getting the looks Puck, so am I. We're in this together" Quinn sighed and closed the magazine she was reading.

Puck fought every urge to hold Quinn's hand to let her know that they really were in this together, as long as she wanted him by her side he would be there.

"Quinn Fabray… Come with me" The nurse called out. Quinn stood, "Can he come with me? He wants to see the results for himself" Quinn gestured to Puck.

"Sure" The nurse replied with a smile and led them both through the door.

Awhile later Quinn and Puck sat in the close room both nervous as they waited for the results.

"Quinn?" Puck looked up from the ground.

"Yes?" Quinn looked at him, though her hazel eyes kept darting to the door.

"If… If you are pregnant… what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Stop it!" Quinn's eyes filled with anger, "I don't want to think about that until we know for sure" She tried to calm herself down before she drew attention to their room.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Miss Fabray?" the nurse called.

"Come in" She replied coolly. The nurse opened the door and immediately turned to Quinn, ignoring Puck.

"Quinn," She knelt down to look the young girl in the eyes, "You are pregnant" She whispered.

Puck saw Quinn's eyes start to water before she stood up and bolted out of the room and down the hall. He stood and immediately followed her. "QUINN!" He shouted. "QUINN! STOP!" he yelled finally catching up with her near the exit.

"What do you want!" Quinn snapped. Tears were streaming down her perfect face and her eyes were filled with not anger but something he couldn't place.

"Quinn… what happened to we're in this together?" He asked trying to be the strong one.

"We're in this together?" Her voice rose and octave, "Do you _honestly_ think that! You can go around acting like it wasn't you… No one would know it was you… but me… in a few months… weeks maybe… _everyone _will know about me. I can't hide from this!" Quinn turned to leave but Puck grabbed her arm.

"Who said I would hide! You can't assume anything Quinn. You don't know me. That is _my_ baby too Quinn. My father wasn't the best so you can make _damn_ sure I will be the best father that I can to that child" Puck's eyes showed a faint glimmer of tears in them.

Quinn looked down, "Puck… I'm sorry… This is hard for me… What will this do to my future, and what about Finn?"

"We can handle these things one step at a time, _together_." Puck let go of her arm and instead hugged her. He leaned his head on hers as he felt her tiny body shake as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry Quinn" He whispered.

**Okay so… chapter two! Lots of drama… little bit of a more sensitive Puck, but no worries he will be back to his usual self soon. FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Love the way you lie

**I do not own any rights to glee… but you asked for it… CHAPTER THREE… Quinn and Puck are going to figure out what to do about Finn since that seems to be the direct problem right now… here goes. **

Chapter Three: Love the way you lie

Puck and Quinn sat in Pucks car silent for the longest time. "Quinn?" Puck broke the silence.

"Yes?" Quinn replied softly.

"Do you want people to know that it's my baby?" He asked staring through the windshield.

"Puck… you are being very helpful, but if everyone knew this was your baby… I'd lose Finn… and I can't lose him Puck. I just can't, not right now" Quinn looked over at him sorrow in her eyes.

"So tell Finn he's the father" Puck stated. He couldn't bring himself to look at Quinn. If he did, he would break and all of the feelings for the past year and a half would disappear.

"What? But Finn and I haven't done anything together" Quinn was confused but quite grateful.

"Been in a hot tub together?" Puck asked finally looking at her.

"Well… yeah" Quinn replied.

"Then tell him that's how… he's gullible enough to believe it" Puck rolled his eyes and started the car.

"And if he doesn't believe it?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Then we'll figure it out" Puck replied, eyes focused on the road.

"Thank you" Quinn whispered and placed her hand gently on his free one.

"Sure" Puck replied rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help but secretly enjoy the way that Quinn's small hand tried to comfort him.

"See you tomorrow" Puck waved as she got out of his car and walked into her house.

….

"Finn… I need to talk to you" Quinn said jogging up to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing new tears in Quinn's eyes.

"Finn… I'm… I'm pregnant" Quinn whispered.

"You're what? Is it mine? When did this happen?" Finn asked, the questions just kept coming to his head.

"I'm pregnant… and yes it's yours… who else's would it be silly?" She asked giving a small laugh through her tears.

His vision started to blur, he tried to focus as he asked the next question, "How?"

"That night in the hot tub something about sperm moves faster…" Quinn's voice trailed off. He was having trouble standing now.

"Finn? Are you alright?" Quinn moved closer to hug him. Finn responded by wrapping his arms around her as well. "We're in this together… but you're the only one who knows" Quinn lied.

"This is a lot Quinn… and I will be there for you… but just, just give me sometime" Finn kissed her forehead and walked away from her not looking back.

…

"Did he believe you?" Puck asked coming up behind her.

"Yes… and I think this is really messing him up" Quinn felt more tears well up in her eyes.

"Not any more than finding out his best friend slept with his girlfriend and knocked her up" Puck replied with a smirk before walking past Quinn to his own class.

Quinn watched both of them leave and couldn't help regretting her decision to tell Finn this was his baby. Puck was wrong; Finn could take losing a best friend, and a girlfriend, but not having a baby. Finn can't handle it, but it was too late now. As the old saying goes; the damage is done.

**Well this looks like the end of our story… unless you guys want me to continue it… I think I could continue it until she has the baby. Just say the word and there will be more to come! FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't trust a Berry

**I don't own any rights to glee… Well you asked and here it is CHAPTER FOUR! I've decided to take it all the way to when Quinn has the baby. However, I will be taking a little bit of a different turn then the show **

Chapter Four: Don't trust a- don't trust a Berry

It'd been a week. Puck watched Finn and Quinn from a distance getting more and more annoyed with the two. He didn't know how much longer he could take watching them and knowing Quinn was carrying his baby.

To keep himself busy he'd been hanging around Rachel Berry a lot. She was Jewish and so was he. According to her that meant they should be together.

"Puck don't you think so?" She snapped her fingers in front of him.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Puck admitted and turned his attention away from Quinn at practice to look at Rachel.

"Puck… are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine" He lied.

"Why do you keep staring at Quinn?" Rachel moved closer to him on the bleachers.

"She's hot… I'm a guy… do the math?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop with the whole tough guy act… there's something going on… tell me… I can keep a secret" Rachel looked at him seriously.

"Quinn is pregnant" Puck needed to tell someone and Rachel didn't have anyone to tell. At this point though, he didn't particularly care about the consequences.

"What!" Rachel exploded, "Is it Finn's!" She had a little crush on Finn and was hoping to God it wasn't his.

"Of course not… it's mine!" Puck snapped standing up.

"Wait what? When did this happen?" Rachel asked looking over at the Cheerio's practice, "Are you sure they should be lifting Quinn?" She added.

"A week ago she found out… and they shouldn't be but Quinn knows what she's doing." Puck started walking down the stairs toward the parking lot to drive home.

"Does Finn know it's yours?" Rachel asked trying to catch up with him.

"No… and just don't tell him okay… This is between Quinn and I" Puck hurried down the stairs and over to his car.

Rachel stood on the bleacher for another minute thinking. 'Finn deserves to know… right? He shouldn't have to deal with a baby in high school when it's not his… it's my civil duty to tell Finn it's Puck's baby' Rachel thought with a smile and pulled out her phone to call Kurt.

"Kurt… It's Rachel… I have something really important to tell you. We need to stage an intervention for Finn. Quinn is pregnant and it's not Finn's but Quinn told her it was and it's really Puckerman's" Rachel spoke quickly.

"Alright… I'm with you" Kurt said before hanging up the phone.

…

The next day in glee club everyone was standing around the piano except for Puck who was sulking in a corner. Brittany and Santana were missing as well.

Finn walked into the room. "Hey guys… where's Mr. Shue?" Finn asked.

"He'll be here soon… but Finn we feel that as your friends we need to tell you something… We know about Quinn" Rachel started.

"We also you to know that Quinn lied to you" Kurt added.

"Wait… when did you find out about this? Did Quinn tell you?" Finn asked confused.

"No… someone else did… but the baby isn't yours… its Puck's" Rachel stated.

"What?" Finn felt sick to his stomach. He was, in a way, relieved that the baby wasn't his but why would Quinn lie.

Puck stood up from his corner of the room and began to head for the door but Quinn was already standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"Rachel! How could you? This was _none _of your business. Why can't you just keep in your own stupid world with rainbows and unicorns pretending that you actually have friends?" Quinn snapped storming over to Rachel.

"No Quinn." Finn stood up and turned to face her, "How could you… how could you _lie _to me about something like this!" Finn glared at her.

"Finn… you don't understand! If I told you… I would have lost you! I can't lose you" Quinn sobbed.

"Well now you did… and you Puck. I don't understand how you could sleep with my girlfriend. You stabbed me in the back! We were supposed to be best friends!" Finn's face was red.

"Have you looked at your girlfriend lately? She's hot! How could I _not_ sleep with her" Puck smirked. This earned him a dirty look from Quinn and Finn ramming him into the wall.

"Finn stop it!" Quinn hurried over to try and push Finn and Puck apart without much success.

Puck and Finn would have started throwing punches had Mr. Shue not walked in and broke it up.

"What's going on here?" He asked. In response Finn just backed away and walked out of the room. Mr. Shue turned his attention to Quinn for an answer. She too ran out of the room.

"Does anyone know what happened?" He asked again.

"Kurt… can you tell him what happened? I have to talk to Quinn" Rachel rushed out of the room to follow Quinn.

"Quinn?" She asked sitting on a bench next to the blonde girl.

"Go away" Quinn whispered calmly.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything… I feel bad" Rachel pushed her hair behind her ears.

"You should" Quinn snapped annoyed.

"Quinn… don't push me away… you're going to need your friends more than ever"

"Yeah… well you aren't much of a friend" Quinn glared.

"I want to be your friend Quinn… don't push. Goodbye" Rachel stood up and left her sitting alone which is exactly how she felt. Alone.

**Okay chapter four… what did you think? FEEBACK is my fuel :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody Talks

**I don't own any rights to glee… but here we are Chapter Five. I'm skipping to a few more weeks into Quinn's pregnancy… she is starting to show guys **

Chapter Five: Everybody Talks

Quinn walked down the hallway with determination just as she did when she was looking for Puck a few weeks ago. People made room for her to pass because of who she was. Quinn savored this moment because she knew it would be her last.

"Quinn" Mercedes called catching up with her.

"Hello" Quinn forced a smile as she looked over at the girl.

"Are you coming to glee club today? Rachel wants to know, and so do I" Mercedes smiled putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"No I'm not Mercedes" Quinn replied.

"Why not Quinn? We like you being there… we want to help you through your situation." Mercedes whispered.

Quinn turned to face her, "I don't need anyone's help right now. None of you are supposed to know about it anyway. I want to do this alone." Quinn hissed.

"Quinn… you can't! Okay! As much as you think you can… you're going to need friends… people to stay with you when that uniform is gone" Mercedes snapped.

In response Quinn turned around and walked away quickly. She didn't want to hear it. None of them understood what was about to happen to her, what had already happened to her. They would never understand… yet some part of her wanted to have a friend to lean on… someone to talk to.

"Quinn" Puck's voice called out. Quinn groaned inwardly but turned to face him.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed.

"Today" Puck replied breathing heavily.

"What about it?" Quinn asked.

"You know what Quinn… and I'm coming with you" Puck replied.

"What were you running a marathon?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes as she walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Stop with the 'I don't care' act… you know what I'm talking about" Puck moved closer to her and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Fine Puck just stop drawing attention to us… you can come to see the baby's heartbeat" Quinn whispered, her voice was soft now.

Puck smiled, "Thank you Quinn" he whispered giving her hand a squeeze without anyone seeing before leaving for his next class.

Quinn and Puck sat together until the nurse called Quinn's name, just like the first time.

"Quinn Fabray" The nurse called. They stood up together and walked through the door.

"Can I change before we do this?" Quinn asked.

"Yes… but what's wrong with what you're wearing?" The nurse asked eyeing the red uniform.

"It… It doesn't fit" Quinn's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Right there is the bathroom" The nurse pointed.

Quinn hurried in and returned wearing a simple navy sun dress.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked Quinn hurrying to her side.

"Yes… I'm fine. Just a little bit emotional" Quinn replied.

Puck gave her a quick hug, "Its fine, don't worry… you should be happy right now Quinn… we're going to see our baby's heart beat" he said, helping her onto the table although she didn't really need help.

"Right" Quinn let him help her up but was reluctant to let go of his hand. He was the only one who knew what was going on, what was going to happen to their lives. "Thank you Puck" Quinn smiled.

He smiled back and squeezed her hand once before going to sit in his seat.

The nurse began setting up some machines and all the things the doctor would need to use. Within a few short minutes the doctor arrived in the room.

"Hi Quinn… are you ready? Today we're going to see the baby's heartbeat okay?" He explained with a smile.

"Yes… I'm ready" Quinn returned the smile.

A bit later an image appeared on the small screen beside Quinn and they could hear a faint tapping sound.

"Wow" Puck gaped at the image. Suddenly this all became real. He and Quinn were going to have a baby.

Quinn sat up on her elbows so that she could see the screen better. "Puck… do you see this? That's our baby" Quinn smiled.

Puck stood up and walked over to her, "I see it Quinn" He picked up her hand in his and smiled.

"This is all so real" Quinn realized. She didn't care about cheerleading or popularity anymore. All she cared about was this baby inside of her.

"Well… that's it… the baby looks good. I'll leave you two alone but Quinn, I highly suggest you tell your parents soon" The doctor added before leaving the room.

"My parents" Quinn whispered.

"I can be there when you tell them if you want" Puck offered.

"For some reason, I don't think that it would help if you were there" Quinn bit her lip nervously.

"Right… well when are you planning on telling them?" Puck asked.

"When I have to" Quinn replied easily.

Later that afternoon Quinn's mother was helping Quinn into her dress for a dinner they were having later that week.

"Quinn… what have you been eating your dress doesn't fit!" Her mother scolded.

"Nothing different than usual" Quinn whispered.

"Well it doesn't make sense… the only thing that looks like it changed on you is your stoma- Oh." Her mother fell silent. "Quinn… are you… are you pregnant?" Her mother asked.

Quinn hesitated, "Yes"

"Is it Finn's?" Her mother asked.

"No" Tears came to Quinn's eyes, "It's Puck's"

"That delinquent with the Mohawk?" Her father jumped in. "What about him?" he asked.

Quinn jumped at the sound of his voice, "Daddy I know you heard…" She whispered.

"I did... and I want you out Quinn. Pack your things and get out" Her father glared.

Tears streamed freely down Quinn's face, "Daddy please" She begged.

"GET OUT" He yelled.

Quinn ran upstairs and threw a few things in a small bag and ran back down. She looked at both of her parents in turn. Her father was so angry, her mother… did nothing, looked like she felt nothing about what was going on.

"Goodbye" She whispered before quietly leaving the house. Once in her car she just cried and cried.

**Okay so that's chapter five… you guys still with me? I think I'm going to bring Terri's offer into this soon. But… what do you guys think? I'm going a bit of an opposite route from the show… hope you still like it! FEEBACK is fuel :P**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Stand by You

**I don't own any rights to glee… but anyway Chapter Six! I did decide I wanted to bring Terri into this let's see what's in store for our duo.**

Chapter Six: I'll Stand by You

Quinn picked up her cell phone and dialed Puck's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Quinn are you alright?" he asked worried.

"No… I told my parents… They kicked me out… I don't know where to go or what to do… I need your help" Quinn sobbed.

"Alright… come here for the night… my mom won't mind" Puck offered.

"Thank you Puck… Are you sure your mom won't mind me staying tonight?" She asked biting her lip.

"She's sitting right next to me… You can ask her if you want" Puck laughed.

"No… I believe you… I'll be there in a few minutes… Thank you" She said before hanging up.

Puck smiled to himself, "Thanks mom" He looked over at his mother in the chair next to him. She smiled back.

"You're welcome Puck… She needs you right now… and I think you need her" She hugged her son before going to her room.

A few minutes later Quinn arrived at his door. "Hey" He smiled.

"Hi" Quinn gave him a half smile.

"Here let me get that" he said taking her small duffle bag from her.

"Thanks… you have a nice house" Quinn commented stepping in.

"Thanks… do you need anything? Tea? Hot chocolate?" He asked leading her over to the couch.

"No thank you" She replied.

"Movie?" He offered.

"Sure" Quinn smiled. Puck put a movie in the DVD player and sat down beside Quinn.

After a few minutes Quinn leaned her head on Puck's shoulder and fell asleep. He smiled down at her small figure curled up beside him. He carefully picked her up and carried her to his room where he laid her down and covered her with a blanket before going to lay on the couch.

The next morning Quinn woke up to her phone ringing. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this Quinn Fabray?" The woman asked.

"Yes… who is this?" Quinn asked sleepily.

"It's Terri… Terri Shuester." The voice replied.

"As in Mr. Shue's wife?" Quinn asked sitting up.

"Yes… Well I know about your situation and Quinn if you're not going to keep your baby… then I want to have it." Terri said.

Quinn rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry Terri, can I call you that, I'm still trying to deal with the whole situation and I'm not sure what I'm going to do… This is a huge decision that I'm not ready to make"

"Oh. Well… that's alright… just um… I need to know soon alright?" She said and before Quinn had a chance to reply, she hung up.

Quinn put her head in her hands. This was all too much. Thank God she had the weekend to figure things out.

She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room looking for Puck.

"Morning" He smiled handing her a mug of coffee.

"Morning" She grumbled, "Thanks" She added taking the mug from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked noting her slightly annoyed expression.

"Yeah… just Mr. Shue's wife called me" Quinn rubbed her head.

"Really? Why?" He asked sitting down on the couch. She sat down beside him.

"She wants our baby… if we don't keep it" Quinn replied.

"Do we want to keep the baby?" He asked her carefully.

"I don't know… We're in high school… we only have part time jobs. We don't have the money or time to take care of a baby" She looked at him waiting for his reaction. She didn't know what exactly what she was wanting him to say. Was she looking for him to disagree with her?

"You're right… but we have help if you want to keep it. My mom offered and if your parents come around… maybe they'd want to help too?" He suggested.

"I appreciate your mom's offer… but I don't think my parents will come around anytime soon" Quinn looked down at the mug she was holding.

"We could make it work. All parents have struggles right?" He put a hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"I don't know how long we have to make this decision…. But right now… I don't think we should keep the baby." Quinn sighed.

"That's fine Quinn. So tell Terri that she can adopt the baby if she wants… but we can always change our minds. It's just an adoption." Puck smiled.

"Yeah you're- Oh god" Quinn stood up and quickly put her cup on the table running towards the bathroom. She barely made it before she began throwing up.

Puck hurried after her and knelt down beside her, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "It's okay" He said over and over.

After Quinn had gotten cleaned up she rejoined Puck on the couch. "Thank you" She whispered leaning into him.

"Anytime" He laughed.

Quinn gave a halfhearted laugh, "Thanks… but that's not something I'm looking forward to doing again"

"That makes sense" He smiled putting his arm around her. He half expected her to pull away. To give him some excuse as to why what he was doing was wrong, but she didn't. Instead she moved closer, accepting the comfort he was offering.

"I should probably start calling someone to find out if I can stay with them" Quinn mused.

"why?" Puck asked, "You can stay here… It would be good for you to stay here" He added.

"I don't want to be a problem" Quinn said.

"You aren't. I like having you here Quinn. You're carrying_ our_ baby. It just seems right for you to stay here" He was hoping she would say yes. He really wanted Quinn to stay here because of the baby, but also because he loved her.

"If it's okay with your mom… I'd love to stay here" She admitted. She liked having Puck around. He wanted to help… he wanted to be here and she couldn't afford to turn that away.

"She will be home later… she left early for work. We can talk to her then." Puck knew his mother would say yes with what she said last night, but if it made Quinn feel better to ask, he would.

"Alright" She smiled.

"You want to go get some lunch?" He offered.

"Yes… I'm starving" She laughed. He loved her laugh.

"What do you want to eat?" He smiled standing up.

"I'm really in the mood for pizza" She stood up too.

"Ah so the cravings begin" He smiled as he put on his jacket and handed her hers.

**So I did bring in Terri but that does NOT mean Puck and Quinn won't keep the baby in this version. So… that is chapter six! FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	7. Chapter 7:Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**I don't own any rights to glee… but here is Chapter Seven my friends. Is this going to be Quinn and Puck's first date? We'll see! **

Chapter Seven: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Quinn and Puck sat opposite of each other at Breadstix sharing a small cheese pizza. It was quiet for a long time while they ate.

"So what is this considered?" Quinn asked smiling.

"What is what considered?" Puck asked leaning closer to her.

"This" She gestured to the area around them, "Is this a date?" She added.

"Well that depends" He laughed.

"On what?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well can lunch between a guy and a girl who happens to be carrying his baby be considered a date?" Puck challenged, but honestly he wished it was a date.

"It could… if it wasn't lunch" Quinn laughed.

"Ready to go?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes" Quinn smiled and picked up her jacket.

They both stood up. Puck put some money on the table for the pizza and a tip before they walked toward the door together.

"You know… I might just have to take you on a real date one night" He looked over at her waiting for a reaction. He saw a hint of surprise in her face, but her face was cool and composed again when she answered.

"Well I think I'd like that… as long as it doesn't end like the last one" She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at her childishness.

"I can't promise that" He winked and hugged her from behind and spun her around. She laughed as he did, but he stopped when he saw Finn watching them.

He put Quinn down who immediately straightened her dress and looked away from him.

"Finn… hey" Puck gave a small smile.

"Puckerman" Finn responded coldly.

"Puck! Quinn!" Rachel joined Finn a moment later.

"Hey Rachel" Puck and Quinn mumbled.

Rachel walked straight up to Quinn and hugged her, "Quinn! How are you? Are you doing alright?" Rachel asked pulling back but keeping her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Yes… I'm fine… a little morning sickness and lots of cravings but I'm fine" Quinn gave her a smile, but really wished she would leave her alone.

"So are you and Puck together?" Rachel asked her voice a whisper now.

"No… I'm staying with him for a while… my parents found out so…" Quinn mumbled.

"Oh I'm so sorry! You know if you ever need some girl time just call me and we'll set something up" she smiled.

Quinn forced a smile, "Sure… Thanks Rachel" she said before they went their separate ways.

"That was awkward" Puck mumbled messing with his hair.

"Tell me about it" Quinn responded as they got into his car.

"Where to?" He asked starting the car.

"Can we go to the grocery store and grab some icecream? I'll pay" Quinn looked over at him and stuck out her bottom lip imitating a child pouting. It took all he had not to kiss her right then.

"The store it is" He said focusing his attention on the road.

Once in the store Quinn picked out a pint of strawberry icecream and put it in the basket she was carrying. "Do you want any?" She asked turning to Puck.

"Well since you're paying," He laughed; "I'll take chocolate" He smiled putting it in the basket.

"What's your mom's favorite kind?" Quinn asked.

"She likes strawberry, just like you" He smiled at Quinn's kindness. They walked to the register and paid after that.

Once back at the house Quinn changed into sweatpants, a tank top, and threw her hair up in a messy bun before joining Puck in the living room.

"Did you put my icecream in the freezer?" She asked.

"No… Its right here" He held it out to her and just as she was about to grab it from him he pulled it away.

"Hey! Give it back!" Quinn laughed climbing on the couch to reach over him to get it.

"Nope" He laughed holding it just out of her reach.

"Puck! Come on give it back!" Quinn whined.

"What do I get if I give it to you?" He smirked.

"Not getting hit" Quinn sat back crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can take a hit" He smiled.

"Well… I want my icecream. Please give it back" She pouted. Puck felt the urge to kiss her again and this time didn't feel like resisting. He leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his.

Quinn forgot about her icecream and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Puck put the small pint on the table behind him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

A few moments later she pulled away from him. "Can I have my icecream now?" She smiled.

He laughed and handed her the pint along with a spoon. Quinn switched on the T.V and moved so that she was sitting sideways and could see the television. Puck thought she was going to move off of his lap so he tightened his arms around her waist, but smiled when she didn't.

"Look" He smiled looking down at the small bulge of her stomach. "You can see the baby"

She placed a hand on the small bulge and felt an overwhelming sense of joy wash over her. This was so real… and everything felt so right. She thought about what it would be like if they kept the baby as she ate through the pint easily. The tiny pad of feet through a small apartment they got together as they sat like this and watched T.V. 'One happy family' She thought with a smile.

**This chapter has been long overdue. Quinn and Puck's relationship is beginning to bloom!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll be Your Strength

**I don't own any rights to glee… but here we are Chapter Eight! I can't believe I'm already at chapter eight… anyway I'm glad you liked the last chapter! There will be more moments like that to come. **

Chapter Eight: I'll be Your Strength

It was Monday. Quinn got put on a light blue sundress with a white sweater. She packed her cheerleading uniform in a box neatly. She was going to give it to Coach Sylvester today. The only thing she wasn't looking forward too was Santana's smile of triumph at taking her place as Captain.

"Bye Mrs. Puckerman" She gave Puck's mom a hug as she grabbed her backpack off of the chair.

"See you tonight Quinn" She smiled.

Puck gave his mom a hug and followed Quinn out of the house. They got into their separate cars and drove to school.

Quinn had difficulty moving around school that day. People ignored her. They didn't move as she walked. She felt almost nonexistent without her uniform on. She wasn't Quinn Fabray; Head Cheerleader anymore. She was just Quinn Fabray; another loser in glee club. She was reminded of this when she felt the cold shock of a cherry slushy in her face.

Puck saw who had done it and headed straight for Dave Karofsky.

"You really think slushing Quinn is going to make you feel better? Apologize" He demanded.

"What Puckerman… is she your girlfriend now?" Karofsky laughed.

"No… but she's my friend and she's a lady… go apologize" Puck glared.

"You're getting soft Puck… Glee club turned you into a ballerina. Now why don't you run off and go help your little glee club loser clean up her face" He smiled to his friends.

"Really? Yeah I will" Puck turned to leave but whipped around and punched Karofsky square in the jaw. He tackled him to the ground and kept punching him.

Mr. Shue was the one to break it up. "HEY!" He screamed pulling Puck away from Dave, "What's going on here?" He added.

"Nothing" Puck responded shoving his hands in his pockets.

Dave rubbed away the blood flowing from his nose, which was probably broken, "Nothing" He glared at Puck.

"Puck… we'll talk in my office, Dave… go to the nurse." Mr. Shue instructed. Puck followed Mr. Shue into his office and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

"He threw a slushy in Quinn's face!" Puck almost jumped out of his seat.

"Calm down Puck… I'm sure she's fine." He sighed.

"What do I get… a week suspension?" Puck asked annoyed.

"No… but you will have detention for a week" Mr. Shue pulled out a slip of paper and wrote down some information for him. "It's in my room… every day this week until four. Understood?" He added raising an eyebrow.

"Alright" Puck stood up. "Sorry Mr. Shue" He added before leaving to go to class.

Quinn ran into the bathroom and tried to clean the red slushy off of her but her sweater and dress was stained. She couldn't walk around like this all day.

"Quinn… I saw what happened… I had some extra clothes in my locker if you want them" Rachel said breathlessly as she ran into the bathroom.

"Thank you Rachel" Quinn smiled and took the bundle of clothes she offered. Quinn went into the stall and emerged wearing one of Rachel's plaid skirts and her navy sweater.

"Oh good it fits" Rachel smiled.

"Yes… it does… thank you so much" Quinn gave an honest smile as she took a towel and cleaned off the rest of the red slushy on her face.

"It was cold wasn't it?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Yeah… I've never been slushed before" Quinn frowned.

"You know Puck beat up Karofsky for doing that to you" Rachel laughed.

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Finn was going to help him, but it looked like he had him… Mr. Shue broke it up" Rachel informed her.

"Oh… well that's nice… and I'm glad he broke it up before Karofsky hit Puck. I wonder how much trouble he got into" Quinn mused as she picked up her bag and slipped the ruined dress into it.

Rachel picked up her bag as well; "to class?" she asked offering her arm.

Quinn smiled thankful for the friend and hooked her arm through Rachel's, "Thank you for being a real friend"

"Of course!" Rachel laughed as they walked to class together.

During glee club Quinn sat close to Puck, "Thank you for what you did" She whispered as Rachel handed out sheet music for practice.

"Your welcome" He gave a half smile. He loved Quinn; he'd do anything for her. Of course he didn't want her to know that especially if she didn't feel the same way.

They weren't able to talk anymore before they started rehearsing their set list for Sectionals which was only a week away.

After glee club was lunch. Quinn sat with the glee club members for the first time and actually felt like an equal. Not like the one who had to be the example, the one to follow.

"Oh look its Quinn! I guess she's demoted to queen of the dorks now… look you're even dressing like them now!" Santana laughed as she came over to the table.

"Oh look its Santana! Looks like she's been crowned queen of the sluts… oh wait! She already is!" Quinn's eyes narrowed as she replied.

"Are you sure I'm the queen of the sluts… mommy?" She smirked referring to Quinn's small bump.

"One time. One guy. That makes me unlucky and you…. Are still a slut since your guy count is _every. Single. Guy. _At McKinley High." Quinn smirked.

Santana didn't have a reply instead she just walked away from them.

"Looks like you still haven't lost the fire in you" Mercedes said looking back and laughing at Santana's angry glares their way.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks guys"

After school Puck caught up with Quinn, "Hey… I have detention for getting into a fight with Karofsky this week everyday till four with Mr. Shue." He informed her.

"Oh… well… I could wait for you" She offered.

"Thanks Quinn, but maybe you could rest at home or something?" He suggested even though he wanted her to stay.

"But I want to wait" She smiled.

"Really?" Puck asked trying to hide the joy he felt.

"Yes. It's just an hour and I need to stay on top of homework. Mr. Shue won't mind me hanging around I'm sure" Quinn turned and walked toward Mr. Shue's classroom without waiting for a reply from him.

Puck smiled as he followed Quinn into the classroom shaking his head.

"Hey Mr. Shue… you don't mind if I wait for Puck right?" She smiled sweetly.

"Of course not Quinn… How are you?" He asked carefully.

"You can say it Mr. Shue… the baby is fine, I'm fine. A bit of morning sickness and such but I'm fine" She laughed.

"Well that's great… I'm glad you're doing alright. If you ever need anything… you know my number… don't hesitate to call" He smiled and gestured for her to sit down at a desk near the front.

"Thanks Mr. Shue… I really appreciate that" Quinn smiled and started working on homework.

Puck watched the scene in front of him admiring Quinn's respect for their favorite teacher. He sat down in the desk beside her and worked on homework until four.

They stood up together and walked to the door. "Bye Mr. Shue" They said simultaneously.

"Wait… Quinn… my wife's sister had two little boys and wanted to know if you wanted to babysit. It might be a good experience for you" He smiled.

Quinn nodded, "That sound great… when?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night" He told her.

"I'd love that… tell her I'll be there" She gave him a hug.

"Puck… if you want you can go and help too. If you go to help I can drop the rest of detention this week" Mr. Shue added returning Quinn's hug.

"That'd be awesome… Quinn do you want me to help?" He asked.

"It'd be good for both of us" She responded.

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to rehearse" he called after them.

"We won't" Puck called back with a wave.

Puck and Quinn walked down the deserted hallway together in silence. "Thanks for staying" Puck smiled.

"Anytime" She laughed.

He walked her to her car making sure she got in before he got into his car and they drove back to his house.

**Well chapter eight comes to a close… not a lot of action near the end, but Quinn and Puck will be babysitting in our next chapter. I always loved that scene and figured I'd put my own spin on it. FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	9. Chapter 9:This is How you Remind me

**I don't own any rights to glee but here we go… Chapter nine! Babysitting time **

Chapter Ten: This is How You Remind me

Quinn and Puck arrived at Terri's sister, Kendra's, house where they were greeted by three identical smiling faces.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice… If you have any problems call me, but do me a favor and don't have any problems" Kendra smiled and walked past them to get into the car and drove off.

"Hey guys" Quinn smiled stepping into the house.

"Hi… do you guys want to play pirates with us?" One asked laughing.

"Well we'd ra-" Puck started but Quinn elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"We'd love to" She corrected.

The three boys exchanged smiles, "GET THEM" They giggled. One grabbed Jump ropes, the other grabbed chairs and the third pulled Quinn and Puck over and helped to tie them up.

"Good job" Puck muttered as the kids ran around them jumping on the couches and throwing pillows around.

"That's not helping. We need to get out of here" She tried just pulling against the ropes with no luck.

"These kids are good" Puck sighed.

"We need to untie the knot. It's right there between the chairs… It shouldn't be too hard" Quinn whispered to him. They both reached for it at the same time and found their fingers intertwining with each other. They didn't immediately pull back from the touch.

Puck was the one who took his hand away first, He didn't want to but they needed to get these kids in line.

"Hey who wants to hear a song?" Puck smiled.

The kid's heads snapped toward them. "A song?" They smiled.

"Yes but you have to untie us first" Puck laughed.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the way he was handling the kids. Her vision of a family with him became more vivid as he got up after they untied them and pulled out his guitar.

"Quinn… would you like to sing?" He smiled at her.

She returned the smile and knew exactly what song she wanted to sing. She whispered it in his ear and couldn't mistake his smile growing bigger. She listened to the beginning measure before she began singing.

"_Mmm… Papa I know you're going to be upset… cause I was always your little girl. I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying. The one you warned me all about. The one you said I could do without. We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe… please. Papa don't preach. I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach I've been losing sleep but I've made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby. Mmmm I gonna keep my baby oh oh."_ Quinn sang the words finding each to be contain more and more truth behind them.

The children were quietly sitting on the couch and beginning to doze off by the end of the song.

Quinn and Puck stood up and quietly led the children to bed where they immediately fell asleep. They were left alone in the living room after that.

"Did you mean it?" Puck asked looking over at Quinn.

"Mean what?" Quinn asked placing a hand on her still growing stomach.

"The song… you want to keep the baby?" He tried to hide his smile.

"I think so Puck… You don't have to be there if you don't want to… I could figure things out but… I think I want to keep the baby" She whispered.

Puck put his hand on top of Quinn's that rested on her stomach, "Has it occurred to you that I want to be there Quinn? That I don't want you to do this alone… I want to be there … to have our small family. Together." He smiled.

Tears came to Quinn's eyes, "The thought has crossed my mind, but how do I know?" She asked looking up at him.

He didn't answer but instead kissed her, "If I have to remind you every single day that I want to be here. I will. If I have to remind you every single day that I'm not here just because of the baby, but for you… I will. I care about you and this baby Quinn… don't ever doubt that" Puck smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say Puck" She was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything. Don't worry." You don't need to. He took one of her hands and slid his fingers through hers.

**Chapter nine… How adorable! Quinn and Puck are getting a little taste of parenthood! FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

**I don't own any rights to glee… but sorry for the wait guys! I got a bit of writers block…. But here we are chapter ten. **

Chapter Ten: Secrets

Quinn woke up and got ready in Puck's room as she always did, but when she walked over to get her bag and keys she found a red rose on top of her purse with a note attached.

_Quinn,_

_Dinner Tonight… Breadstix… meet me there at 7:00pm_

_~Puck_

She smelled the flower as she tucked the note away in her pocket before slipping the flower in her purse as she got into the car.

She arrived at school and was greeted by Santana, "Q! We've missed you" Santana smiled linking her arm through Quinn's.

"I can't exactly say the same to you" Quinn smirked pulling her arm away.

"How rude Q. I came to tell you something that I think you would like to know about your little boyfriend" Santana's bottom lip stuck out in the form of a fake pout.

"Puck isn't my boyfriend." Quinn replied smoothly.

"Really… so you won't mind that he and I were sexting while you two were playing house?" She smirked.

"You were not" Quinn stiffed as she opened her locker.

"We were… you can check his phone if you want" Santana sauntered away leaving Quinn to think it over.

Quinn couldn't bring herself to go check Puck's phone. She didn't want to see what they were saying. Instead she slammed her locker shut and went straight to class.

Quinn managed to avoid Puck all day. Even though they had glee club together she was able to keep her distance. After school Quinn caught up with Rachel who was walking with Kurt.

"Rachel!" Quinn called trying to catch up with her.

"Quinn… hey what's up?" Rachel beamed.

"Are you busy tonight? Can I come over?" Quinn was almost begging.

"Of course you can! Kurt's coming over too. We can hang out and watch movies." Rachel went on and on.

"Thanks…. I'll follow you?" Quinn smiled cutting off her rant and heading to her own car after Rachel nodded.

"Something happened between her and Puck" Kurt frowned.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked confused.

"Puck asked Quinn on a date tonight" Kurt replied.

"Then why isn't she going! How did you know they had a date?" Rachel questioned leaning closer to listen to him.

"I don't know why she's not going but we shouldn't tell Puck… and how did you not know! All he did today in glee club was look at her and he couldn't stop smiling… and he told Finn of course" Kurt gushed.

"Wow…. I didn't notice…. But I was focused on rehearsing" Rachel laughed as she got into the driver's seat of the car with Kurt beside her.

At Rachel's house Quinn was bored out of her mind as she sat between Kurt and Rachel munching on some pretzel sticks. They were watching a silent film and Quinn didn't have the patience for it.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water" Quinn stood up heading for the kitchen. When she returned the movie was off and both of her friends were sitting on the floor.

"Sit down Quinn… we know something is wrong with you and we want to know what" Kurt demanded.

Quinn sat down, "Nothing's wrong" She forced a smile.

"Then why are you standing Puck up tonight?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" Quinn became defensive.

"Oh please that's all he could talk about with Finn today" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not my fault he was sexting Santana while we were babysitting" Quinn looked down at the floor.

"Quinn…. Do you _really_ think Puck would do that?" Rachel moved closer to look into her friends eyes.

"Santana said they were" Quinn whispered.

"Santana is a bitch and we all know it. She just wants Puck for sex and she has to get you away from him to get it so she lied" Kurt leaned back against the chair he was sitting in front of.

Quinn was quiet for a long time, "I don't know" She sighed putting her head in her hands.

Puck waited outside the restaurant for thirty minutes waiting for Quinn. Finally he called her, but there was no answer. He texted everyone in glee club besides Santana and Brittany asking if they'd seen her. Everyone replied back except for Kurt and Rachel. He knew he'd been stood up and was going to head home when his phone vibrated. It was Kurt.

Kurt: Q is here Rachel's

Puck: Why?

Kurt: Let Q explain. Get here NOW.

Puck got into the car without hesitation and drove to the Berry household. He banged on the door and Kurt was the one to answer.

"She's down in the basement with Rachel" He said moving aside as Puck ran down to the basement.

"Quinn!" He gasped out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up angrily.

"You stood me up" He stated as Rachel stood up to join Kurt hidden at the top of the stairs.

"Yes. I did" She replied quietly.

"Why did you stand me up Quinn?" He asked hurt.

"I stood you up because you were sexing Santana" Quinn replied trying to stand up.

"WHAT! Why would I do that Quinn! I told you… I'm here for this baby !" He exploded.

"I don't know why you did it Puck but I don't want to deal with it. I can take care of this baby on my own" Quinn huffed still trying to stand up from her position on the floor.

"No. You can't Quinn. You can't even stand up by yourself" Puck sighed walking over to her and picking her up bride style.

"Put me down!" Quinn snapped.

"No" Puck replied with a smirk.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Quinn shouted twisting in his arms but he wouldn't let her go.

"No Quinn Fabray… I'm taking you home" Puck walked up the stairs. "Rachel… Kurt" He nodded to each of them in turn before walking up the stairs still holding Quinn.

"You're just going to let him take me!" Quinn gasped at both of them when they nodded.

"Puck… What are you doing this for?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"To prove to you that I'm not backing out or letting you push me out. We're in this together like it or not Quinn!" He snapped.

"What about Santana" Quinn frowned.

"She is a lying bitch. You think I'd honestly want to do anything with her?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"No… I guess not… I'm sorry for believing her" Quinn whispered.

"Just know I'd never hurt you like that" He responded.

"Alright" Quinn replied.

Puck looked down at Quinn in his arms and smiled, "I'm going to put you down. Get in your car and we're going home"

"Yes daddy" Quinn rolled her eyes as he put her down.

She walked over to her car and got in driving home behind Puck.

**Okay so Chapter Ten is finished… not every couple is perfect! Not my best chapter but the next one will be better… the baby's gender is revealed! FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Beth

**I don't own any rights to glee… So I know Chapter ten probably needed more detail and such… but don't worry… this chapter will be better. Chapter Eleven… it's after sectionals. **Chapter Eleven: Beth

Quinn was smiling from ear to ear when she emerged from Puck's room after getting dressed.

"Why are you smiling?" Puck asked hugging her.

"We get to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl!" Quinn beamed.

"OH THAT'S GREAT!" He smiled hugging her tighter.

"I know!" She squealed.

Quinn was humming a song as walked into the kitchen where Puck's mom was.

"Mrs. Puckerman… guess what!" Quinn was still beaming.

"What is it Quinn?" She smiled back popping toast into the toaster.

"We get to find out if the baby is a girl or boy!" Quinn replied moving over to the refrigerator to get some water.

"Oh that's great!" She hugged Quinn, "When's the appointment?" She added.

"It's this morning… and I wanted you to be there with Puck and I if you could" Quinn bit her lip in anticipation.

"I would love to come! Let me make a call and I'll meet you there" She gave Quinn another hug and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Love you mom" Puck called as he headed for the door with Quinn.

Quinn and Puck were waiting patiently for the nurse with Puck's mother. Quinn had called her mother and left a message saying where they were and what they were doing today if they'd wanted to come but so far there was no sign of the Fabray's.

"Quinn Fabray" the nurse called.

"Hi Sandra" Quinn hugged the nurse as the four of them walked into the room together.

"Hi Quinn… How are you doing? Any funny cravings lately?" the dark haired woman asked.

Quinn shook her head laughing, "Not yet"

"Thank God" Puck teased squeezing Quinn's hand lightly.

"Alright well looks like you're doing well… The doctor should be in soon" Sandra smiled before exiting.

"So if the baby is a boy… can we name him Jack Daniels?" Puck asked.

"And if it's a girl?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Jackie Daniels" He replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck's mother asked giving her son a slap in the arm before Quinn could.

"Oh come on! Those are great names!" Puck argued.

"We are _not _naming this baby after alcohol" Quinn glared.

"Well then what are the names you picked out huh?" He asked.

"If it's a girl, Katherine Michelle… if it's a boy, Ethan Tyler" Quinn smiled.

"Sounds lame…. Our kids are going to get beat up with those names" Puck mumbled.

"No they won't! I love those names" Tears came to Quinn's eyes.

"It's my baby too… shouldn't I get a chance to pick the name?" He asked.

"No. The baby is in me… I pick the name" Quinn huffed.

"It's _our_ baby Quinn!" Puck snapped annoyed.

Quinn pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms over her chest as the doctor entered the room.

"Alright… I'm almost all set up" The doctor smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Toms" Quinn gave him a halfhearted smile. She didn't want to fight with Puck but he was being so stupid with the choice of his names.

"Alright… lift your shirt" Dr. Toms instructed. Puck was instantly closer to Quinn.

"Relax Puck… He has to do this so that he can put the jelly on her stomach so he can get a clear picture" His mother said laughing.

Puck relaxed a bit but stayed near Quinn on the table. The doctor rubbed the jelly on her stomach before taking a long rod with a flat top and moving it across the girl's stomach.

A black and white picture appeared on the screen to their left.

"Moment of truth… Are you ready?" The doctor asked the two teens.

"Yes" They both responded.

He tuned the monitor towards them, "Congratulations Miss Fabray, Mr. Puckerman… You're having a baby girl." The doctor smiled handing Quinn a towel to wipe the jelly off of her stomach.

She sat up and looked up at the screen and reached for Puck's hand, "It's a girl" She smiled her fight with Puck forgotten.

"We're having a baby girl" Tears came to both of their eyes.

When they arrived at school it was time for glee club. Puck walked in ahead of Quinn who was still talking to his mom.

"Hey Mr. Shue…. I have a little announcement and then I need the guys help with something" Puck smiled coming into the room.

"Sure" Mr. Shue smiled.

"Quinn and I went to the doctors today and we're having a baby girl… there's a song I'd like to sing to her… Beth… by Kiss" he smiled.

"Oh gosh that's great Puck!" Everyone hugged him before moving around to help with the song.

When Quinn walked into the room the whole glee club was sitting together in the front beside the piano and there was a single chair placed on the risers.

"I have something I want to do… Quinn sit down" Puck led her to the chair and at seeing the confusion on her face smiled.

Puck sat in the middle of the rest of the glee club at the front. Finn played a few notes on the guitar before Puck began to sing.

"_Beth I here you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_I and the boys are playing _

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do."_

Tears dripped down Quinn's cheeks as she listened to Puck singing with the glee club.

"_You say you feel so empty _

_That our house just ain't our home_

_I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. _

_I think I hear them calling. Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?_

_Beth I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

'_Cause me and the boys will be playing all night"_

Puck finished his last note and went to check on Quinn.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm better then alright Puck… That was so sweet. Thank you" She smiled tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You're welcome" He hugged her close.

"Beth… That's her name" Quinn whispered putting a hand on her stomach.

"Beth" Puck repeated with a smile.

The rest of the glee club came over to them, including Mr. Shue, and enveloped them in a hug.

**So… I had more planned but I didn't want to overload this chapter… plus I love to end right here with a heartfelt moment! Chapter Twelve will be started and finished soon! FEEDBACK is my fuel :P**


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Romance

**I do not own any rights to glee… but anyway… It's Valentine's Day people! Puck and Quinn go on a real date and I may include my version of their one night together….TEEN RATED though (sorry)**

Chapter Twelve: Bad Romance

"Alright glee club… you're assignment this week is lady gaga for the girls and kiss for the boys" Mr. Shue smiled, "I got the idea from Puck's song yesterday" He added.

"I'm already coming up with a number" Rachel gushed.

"We figured… whatcha got?" Mercedes asked.

"Bad Romance" Rachel smiled.

"Makes sense with Valentine's Day coming up tomorrow" Tina smiled.

"Let's get going then!" Santana snapped.

The girls practiced together afterschool for a long time. By the end of it Quinn was ready to pass out.

"I'm going home" Quinn picked up her things and left the stage.

"WAIT! We have to practice one more time" Rachel whined.

"Hello! Does anyone see this baby inside of me! Do you really thing I should even be doing this?" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn is right Rachel. This is enough. We all know what we're doing we've made our costumes. Just let it go!" Kurt sighed and followed Quinn off stage. The rest of the glee members followed suit.

"Come on! You can't leave me!" Rachel called to the empty room. She huffed before picking up her things and leaving the auditorium herself.

Quinn woke up and packed her lady gaga costume in her bag for glee club this afternoon. She walked out of Puck's room almost colliding with Puck himself.

"Morning Quinn… Happy Valentine's Day" He winked as he passed her going into his room.

"What… no hug?" Quinn called laughing.

"I can go one better" He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking back out of his room.

"Are you ready for your big number in glee?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes… I am… Are you ready for tonight?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

"What's tonight?" Quinn asked confused.

"Our first real date… and I will be driving us so that I can make sure you're not tempted to stand me up again" He smiled and handed Quinn her jacket.

"Our first real date is on Valentine's Day? How cheesy!" Quinn giggled giving him a wink as she walked out in front of him. He rolled his eyes getting into his car, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

In glee club the guys performed first all decked out in Kiss makeup and everything. The girls laughed at their outfits but loved their song 'Shout it out loud'

"Good Luck" Puck whispered to Quinn as she made her way to the stage.

_**Kurt**__:_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Kurt and New Directions Girls:**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Kurt**__:_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma_

_Gaga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

_**Kurt and Santana with New Direction Girls**__:_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma_

_Gaga-ooh-la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

_**Tina**__:_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Tina and New Direction Girls:_

_Love-love-love I want your love_

_**Santana:**_

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!)_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love, love-love-love I want your love_

_**New Direction Girls**__:_

_Love-love-love I want your love_

_**Quinn**__:_

"_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, bad romance"_

The rest of the song was a blur to Puck after Quinn sang. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her crazy costume and the way her baby bump stood out under the crazy pink fabric. He was glad school would be over soon and he'd have Quinn all to himself.

That night Quinn and Puck sat across from one another at Breadstix. They ate in silence for the most part not sure what to talk about.

"So…" Puck started, prompting for a conversation, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine... the dancing today wore us out" She smiled looking down at her stomach.

"I have a question" Puck smiled reaching for her free hand that was resting on the table.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Are we considered a couple now?"

Quinn remembered him asking this the night they had spent together that had brought them into this situation. "I don't know… Maybe… Didn't you ask me something like this that night?" She asked and he knew exactly which night she was talking about.

"Something like it… I asked you if you would break up with Finn for you now, but you said no" He smirked.

"No that's not what happened" Quinn laughed. Suddenly the memories of their night together came.

_Puck watched Quinn Fabray from across the room. She was sipping on a wine cooler and she was sitting alone. Puck was glad to see that his best friend was nowhere near Quinn. He'd had a crush on Quinn as long as he could remember and this was his chance with her. _

_He walked away from his friends to join the lonely blonde. "Hello Quinn" He smirked. _

"_Puckerman" Quinn sneered taking another sip of her wine cooler. _

"_Oh don't be like that babe" Puck put an arm over her shoulders. _

"_Don't call me babe" Quinn replied moving over and straightening her uniform. _

"_Look, I'm bored and so are you. Let's get out of here" He had a smirk plastered across his lips watching Quinn's reaction. _

_Quinn hesitated to take him up on his offer; she couldn't deny the attraction she had to the boy with a Mohawk, "Why should I? I have Finn" Quinn was toying with him. _

"_You know you want to. Finn won't give you what I will" Puck smiled leaning towards her. _

"_Are you sure about that?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. _

"_You know I'm right… now let's get out of here Fabray" He laughed. _

"_You're going to have to a better job convincing me then that" Quinn stood up and started to walk away when Puck grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. _

"_What are you doing?" She gasped. _

"_Convincing you" He smirked and carried her to his car. _

_Once at his house he carried her the same way up to his room and laid her on his bed. He lay beside her and began kissing her softly working his way to her neck. _

"_Wait…. Stop" Quinn gasped. _

"_Why?" He asked, his voice wasn't annoyed just confused. _

"_Why should I give it all to you? It's not going to mean anything and I'll regret it in the morning" Quinn replied. _

_Puck put both hands on the sides of her rosy cheeks, "Quinn… This means more than anything…I care about you" Puck whispered kissing her forehead. _

"_I believe you" She smiled and so their night continued. _

"Wow that was such a long time ago" Quinn whispered.

"I know… too long" Puck laughed.

"We were young and stupid." Quinn pulled her hand away and placed it in her lap.

"Now we have to grow up. We have a baby on the way" Puck finished with a sigh.

"Exactly" Quinn gave him a small smile.

"We should head home" He stood placing the cash for their meal on the table and helped Quinn out of the booth and over to his car.

Once at home Puck walked Quinn to his room and let her change before hugging her goodnight.

"Happy Valentine's Day" He whispered as he hugged her.

"Where are you going?" Quinn whispered.

"What do you mean? I'm setting up camp for bed on the couch" Puck rolled his eyes spreading out a blanket on the couch.

"No… No you aren't" Quinn smirked.

"What are you going on about Quinn?" He asked laughing.

"Come in here… lay with me" Quinn replied.

He walked into the room, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked lying down beside her.

"Yes… it's Valentine's Day" she snuggled closer to him.

Puck smiled and tightened his arm around her. He watched her until she fell asleep and kissed her forehead before going to sleep himself.

**Okay so a bit of a sweet Puck and yes I know the Lady Gaga/Kiss was in the same episode as the song 'Beth' but I separated it and switched it around. Hope you liked it! Review on your opinions please **


	13. Chapter 13: I Just Need You Now

**I don't own any rights to glee but… here we are at Chapter Thirteen! **

Chapter Thirteen: I Just Need You Now

Puck woke up next to Quinn and smiled, "Quinn… Time to wake up… we're going to be late for school." He said shaking her gently.

Quinn rubbed her eyes and pushed her bangs out of her face, "Already?" She whined rolling over to face him.

He laughed, "You look so beautiful right now" He whispered kissing her on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right" She snapped standing up and walking over to the mirror. She looked at her frizzy hair and frowned.

"Would you just get dressed… We're late" Puck rolled his eyes and pulled some clothes out to start getting dressed. Quinn moved past him to pull a dress out of her small corner of the closet before going into the bathroom to get ready.

Puck and Quinn walked up to the doors of McKinley High. He opened it the door for her and walked down the hall beside her.

"What? Aren't you going to hold my hand or something? Aren't we together?" Quinn raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"As you wish" He smiled and linked his fingers with Quinn's. As they walked anyone that looked Quinn the wrong way was met with a glare from Puck and immediately turned away knowing Puck's reputation very well.

Quinn was happy to have Puck with her, she really cared about him and now she was able to walk the halls without having everyone staring at her stomach or ignoring and bumping into her.

"See you in glee?" He asked stopping in front of her class.

Quinn nodded tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead before she walked into her class and he walked to his.

"Alright guys! Regionals are coming up soon and we are up against Vocal Adrenaline again so we have to get a great set list. Any ideas?" Mr. Shue rubbed his hands together as he came into the room.

Rachel stood up immediately and the others groaned annoyed, "I think we should sing 'Don't stop believing' and maybe a mash up of some sort." She smiled widely.

"As much as Berry gets on my nerves a mash up seems like an awesome idea" Puck said reclining in his chair.

"Alright well let's get started" Mr. Shue said gesturing for everyone to get up.

After school Quinn and Puck ate dinner and watched a movie together. When it was over Puck started to set up his bed on the couch when Quinn stopped him. "No... come lay with me" Quinn rubbed her eyes.

Puck smiled, "Are you sure about that?" He asked laughing.

"Yes… I don't want you to sleep on the couch… that's not fair" Quinn frowned.

Once he was lying beside her Quinn moved closer to him putting her head on his chest, "Goodnight Noah" Quinn whispered using his given name for the first time.

"Goodnight Quinn" Puck replied pulling her close.

For the next three weeks Puck slept beside Quinn who had only woken him up twice to go out and get her some French fries or icecream.

One night Puck came home with a big smile on his face, "Where have you been?" Quinn asked making a sandwich for herself and for him.

"I had a job interview… I got it too" Puck smiled.

"That's great!" Quinn smiled back as she tried to give him a hug.

"I know… now we'll have some extra money for the baby" Puck kissed her on the lips while taking the sandwich from her outstretched hand.

"What's the job?" Quinn asked.

"Working at that linen store" Puck laughed as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I think I might get a job too" Quinn commented casually sitting on the couch.

"Why do you want a job?" Puck asked sitting beside her.

"I don't have anything to do… It'd distract me" Quinn replied.

"Where will you work?"

"Maybe Target or something"

"You always did look good in red" Puck smirked waggling her eye brows at her.

She rolled her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. Puck smiled he wished everyday could be like this with Quinn. He loved her but he wasn't able to bring himself to tell her for fear she didn't feel that way about him.

Quinn was almost seven months pregnant. Glee club had regionals coming up and Puck was growing more and more frustrated with Quinn's late night cravings, morning sickness, and don't even get him started on the random mood swings. They were both on edge lately neither getting much sleep with working late and getting up early for school. It was obviously an issue when Mr. Shue called Quinn and Puck out from their groups working on the weekly assignment.

"Are you two okay?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No. I've been working late every night and Quinn wakes up in the middle of the night asking me to go get some crazy food she's craving" Puck ran his fingers through his Mohawk annoyed.

"I've been working too and when I get home I can't sleep because Pu- Well I just can't sleep and I wake up hungry for random stuff and can't sleep till after he brings it home and then I wake up early in the morning with morning sickness" Quinn whined running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Okay you two… You need some sleep. Why don't you go home? I'll write you an early dismissal pass alright?" Mr. Shue felt bad for the two teens and didn't know what else to do. They needed Quinn and Puck for rehearsal but both of them were too irritable to work, not to mention Quinn's pregnancy hormones that were driving _everyone_ crazy.

"Bye guys we're going home" Puck waved picking up Quinn's backpack and carrying it to the car for her.

"Bye" The rest of the group called out relieved.

Quinn immediately went upstairs to Puck's room with Puck right behind her. Both were tired and ready for a good nap. As he lay down and wrapped his arm around the blonde he found himself asking her a question.

"When you were talking to Mr. Shue you almost said my name when you were explaining why you couldn't sleep. Why?" He whispered tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Because I can't sleep unless you're holding me like this… I guess we got used to it before you started working" Quinn admitted stifling a yawn.

"We?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Beth and I" Quinn replied closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

Puck smiled and kissed her cheek before falling asleep himself.


	14. Chapter 14:Back in Black

**I don't own any rights to glee but I do own my own writing and I want to sincerely apologize for the fluff chapters which this one might be too… I love my readers and will get to the action soon!**

Chapter Fourteen: Back in Black

Quinn was sitting in English when she was called to the front office. She walked down the mostly empty halls wondering what in the world would be waiting for her when she got to the office. She did not expect to see her mother and father standing before her.

"What are you doing here" Quinn spat out.

"We want to talk… come on… we signed you out… we're going to talk over lunch" Her mother replied cordially.

Quinn looked at both of her parents who she hadn't seen in seven months. Her father's eyes were trained on her engorged belly where as her mother just looked at the floor.

"Must I?" Quinn asked gritting her teeth.

"Yes, Quinn we're still your parents" her father responded finally looking her in the eyes.

"Fine" Quinn followed them to the car and climbed into the backseat.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked once she was buckled up.

"What do you want?" Her mother asked softly.

"A burger" Quinn mumbled. Puck was a Jew so she never really got to eat burgers or any meat that wasn't kosher in the house.

"Alright... We'll go to that place downtown" her mother smiled placing her hands in her lap.

"No... I want one from the diner right up the street" Quinn pointed to a sign that read 'Lima Diner'.

Her mother wrinkled her nose in disgust, but she didn't argue. Neither did her father, he drove silently and pulled into a parking spot. He only spoke when Quinn had received her burger.

"Where are you staying?" He asked frowning.

"I am staying with Puck... He's been great with me and so has his mother... She has been really understanding." Quinn replied before taking a big bite of her burger.

"So you two have been living together?" he asked.

"With his mother, yes" Quinn ate a few fries, "So what is this all about?" Quinn added raising an eyebrow.

"We want you to come home Quinn. You and... Puck can live in the guest house. We heard you had jobs we figured it would save you some money if we gave you a place of your own so that you could spend the money on the other things the baby needs." Her mother replied with a small smile.

Quinn looked at her father, "Are you okay with this?" she asked gently.

"I had the guest house fixed up" He replied. Quinn knew that was the best answer she was going to get out of him and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank You" she whispered, "I have to ask Puck but... Thank you... Beth and I are very happy" Quinn placed a hand on her belly.

"Beth?" They asked confused.

"The baby... She's a girl... We're going to name her Beth. Puck came up with it; he sang this beautiful song in glee club... It was Beth by Kiss" Quinn's eyes watered at the memory as she looked down at the life growing inside of her.

"That's beautiful Quinn" Her mother smiled. Her father put the money for her meal on the table before they all stood up to exit the restaurant. They drove her back to school and walked with her to the door. She hugged both of her parents and was surprised when they both hugged her tightly, including her father.

"I love you Lucy Quinn" he whispered in her ear before letting her go.

"I'll call you after I talk to Puck" Quinn smiled before going into school and reaching the choir room just in time for Glee Club.

"Hey Quinn... Why did you have to leave early?" Mr. Shue asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My parents" Quinn replied.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked enveloping her in a hug.

"Yes... They asked if Puck and I wanted to stay at the guest house and live together... Have our own place" Quinn smiled.

"Oh that's great Quinn!" Mr. Shue's face lit up with his boyish smile.

"If you don't mind could I sing him something to help me ask him?" Quinn bit her lip nervously.

"The floor is yours!" He laughed.

Quinn shut her eyes and softly began singing;

_"Here I am again, wondering if you're okay_

_Can't stop this troubled heart_

_Cuz we're apart, miles away_

_Phone pressed up to my ear_

_Wish you were here, holding me_

_A face to go with your sweet voice _

_Will bring me joy, totally_

_I know I can't be there_

_But baby it's alright_

_I'll be waiting for you, tonight_

_I pray that you'll be there_

_When I close my eyes_

_Meet me in my dreams, tonight_

_One thing that never changes_

_No matter what_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Can't wait to feel you_

_And there's a place of our own, where we can go_

_Nobody knows_

_I close my eyes real tight_

_And make love to you all night_

_I know I can't be there_

_Baby it's alright_

_I'll be waiting for you, tonight_

_I pray that you'll be there_

_When I close my eyes_

_Meet me in my dreams, tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish you might_

_Find some time when you sleep tonight_

_To think of me and I'll appear before your eyes_

_It's my paradise, your world_

_You are my heart, my life, my girl_

_Oh, can't wait to go to sleep_

_Cuz there's a possibility, you'll meet me_

_Ohh, oh oh oh oh_

_Ohh yeah, oh yeah_

_I know..._

_I know I can't be there_

_Baby it's alright_

_I'll be waiting for you, tonight_

_I pray that you'll be there_

_When I close my eyes_

_Meet me in my dreams, tonight_

_I know I can't be there_

_Baby it's alright_

_I'll be waiting for you, tonight_

_I pray that you'll be there_

_When I close my eyes_

_Meet me in my dreams, tonight"_

When she finished her eyes rested on Puck's. He seemed confused. Quinn tuned to Mr. Shue silently seeking out permission to talk to Puck in the hallway. She received a nod in return.

"What was that about, you sang beautifully, but it meant something didn't it?" Puck asked crossing his arms.

"Thank you. Puck we can have our own place… if we want it. Do you?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Where is it?" Puck asked interested.

"The guest house at my parent's place… They came here today and offered for us to live there… together" Quinn smiled.

"That would be great… but what if your parents are just using this to make sure we don't do anything else" Puck laughed.

"I don't know… I just think that they want to be more involved with us… and Beth" Quinn hugged Puck.

"Will it cost us anything?" He asked curiously.

"No… it won't… they know we're only working part time and said we needed the money for our baby so they said they wouldn't charge us rent. It would be nice to have a place so that I don't wake up your mom at night or anything… and you know you don't have to go… I was just offering for you to come with me. We don't have to live together after the baby is born and feel free to leave any time you want to." Quinn ranted on and on.

Puck laughed and kissed her on the lips, "Quinn Lucy Fabray… I would love to live with you" He smiled.

"Sounds like you're accepting a proposal" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I?" He raised an eyebrow and put his arm around her as they walked back into the choir room together.

**Alright that is Chapter Fourteen. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review Review Review my fellow Glee and Quick fans! **


	15. Chapter 15: Safe and Sound

**I don't own any rights to glee or any of the songs I put in these Fanfics… Anyway here we go Chapter Fifteen. Quinn and Puck are moving in together… Let's see how this affects their relationship. **

Chapter Fifteen: Safe and Sound

Puck had the back of his truck loaded up with his and Quinn's things from his place. He helped her into the car before getting into the driver's seat and drove to the Fabray's guest house.

Quinn reached over and took his free hand in hers, "I can't believe Regionals is coming up so soon… It's in three weeks." Quinn smiled.

"Well you'll also be nine months pregnant in three weeks. Are you sure you should be going to regionals?" Puck asked squeezing her fingers.

"YES! Absolutely! I can't let the team down!" Quinn gasped.

"Alright" Puck smiled at her loyalty to their friends.

"It's not like Beth is going to be born on the day of competition. That's ridiculous. She's not due till a week afterwards" Quinn shrugged and leaned closer to him.

He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. They both got out and headed to the back of the truck. Quinn tried to lift a box and Puck took it from her.

"Puck I want to help!" Quinn whined.

"Quinn… If you want to help then carry this little plant okay?" He handed her a potted flower, "Besides the Doctor said you can't lift anything heavy… Now go inside I got this" Puck smiled as he lifted the one box with ease.

Quinn walked into the small house and set the plant down on the counter before pulling some pretzels and sitting down at the table to eat while Puck carried in the few boxes they had.

"Okay that's all we have… I think you need to go inside the main house though… Your Mom said something about a dinner" Puck rolled his eyes suppressing a smile as Quinn walked up to her parent's home.

When Quinn opened the door a group of people were smiling at her. There were pink balloons and streamers covering the living room. "What's all this?" Quinn asked.

"Your Baby Shower Quinn!" Her mother smiled pulling her into the room where Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, and even Santana were standing.

"Why am I having one?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"All women have one for their first child" Rachel beamed.

"Alright so… What do we do?" Quinn sat down on the couch and placed her hands in her lap.

"Let's start with some cake huh?" Her Mother brought out a large white cake with pink icing that read; 'It's a girl'

Quinn plastered a smile on her face as she pretended to have fun with her friends eating cake and mingling. She would rather be with Puck right now, settling into their new home.

"Present time!" Mercedes smiled handing Quinn a small package. She opened it and found a few bibs and baby girl outfits. "That one's from Santana"

"Thanks San" Quinn smiled at her and Santana shrugged it off. Next Quinn opened a present that happened to be a rubber duck.

"OH! That one's from me!" Brittany giggled.

"Thank you so much Britt" Quinn giggled with her as she was handed the next present which was a box full of pretty baby outfits.

"That's from Kurt and I… this baby's going to have style" Mercedes smiled along with Kurt. Quinn gave them a forced smile.

"This one is from Tina and I" Rachel handed her a box that was full of bottles and a few cans of formula.

The last present was from her mother and it was a white crib. Tears came to Quinn's eyes.

"Quinn… are you crying? Why?" Tina asked.

"Just… I really appreciate all of this" Quinn whispered but the truth was that she didn't even know for sure if she and Puck would keep the baby.

"Oh you're very welcome" Her mother and all of her friend joined in.

Quinn felt tears come to her eyes at the love surrounding her, "I love you all" Quinn laughed.

Later Quinn arrived in the house pushing the crib box through. "What is that?" Puck asked turning away from the TV.

"A crib" Quinn replied breathing heavily.

Puck rushed to her side and helped get the box in, "Who gave you this?" he asked.

"My mom" Quinn sunk down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Yes… it's just… I don't know what's going to happen after we have this baby… I didn't want that baby shower… not when I'm a teenager." Quinn put her head in her hands.

"Oh Quinn" Puck sat beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Puck… thank you for being here" Quinn whispered into his shirt.

"Of course… I mean I did kind of get you into this mess" He laughed.

"Yes… you did" Quinn quipped.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Want to go to bed for our first night together in our own house?" Puck asked her.

Quinn looked up at him and smiled for real for the first time all day, "Yes." She giggled as he picked her up bride style and carried her to their bed.

He laid her down hovering over her. "I'm glad we have tonight together before I have to work late tomorrow night" He smiled.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows, "Me too" She whispered before kissing him. Their tongues intertwined exploring every inch of one another's mouth. Neither one of them spoke or wanted to move away.

When they pulled away from one another Puck fell to the side of Quinn and pulled her into his chest placing his hand on Quinn's stomach. That's how they fell asleep.

**Alright guys… I think I might have three more chapters in me for this one… Review if there are any other ideas you have or things you want explained more before I end this Come on my fellow Glee and Quick fans… Review it up!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sing it Out

**I do not own any rights to glee but sorry for the confusion. I know I wrote it where Quinn and Puck had already agreed to keep the baby but it's a big decision for two teens and I thought there should be a little bit of doubt in her mind right now… anyway It's time for Regionals!**

Chapter Sixteen: Sing it out

Quinn woke up beside Puck. It was the morning of their regional competition and she couldn't wait.

"Puck, wake up!" Quinn shook him roughly.

Puck rolled over smiling, "Do we have to?" He laughed pulling her down to kiss her.

"Yes! Its regionals day… we have to get on the bus at school." Quinn stood up and pulled their outfits out of the closet.

Puck couldn't help but love the excitement radiating from Quinn. He hadn't seen her this excited about anything. Ever. He smiled as he picked up his outfit to put on.

After he was dressed he waited on Quinn in their living room. "Quinn hurry up, we're going to be late!" Puck called.

Quinn hurried out of the bedroom, "Puck, help me zip up my dress" Quinn bit her lip turning around.

"I'd rather unzip it" He smiled coyly.

Quinn glared, "Come on we're going to be late" She led him by his tie out of their front door where they ran into the Fabray's.

"Quinn, Puck… we were just coming to wish you luck. We'll meet you there though alright?" Mr. Fabray spoke firmly. He shook Puck's hand with a scowl, but hugged his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy… bye Mom" Quinn waved as they climbed into Puck's old truck and drove to William McKinley.

The New Directions were standing nervously behind the curtain. They were next. The girls were doing last minute adjustments on themselves and the guys.

"Alright," Mr. Shue smiled, "You got this… good luck… I know you will all do great" He gave each of the kids a hug ending with Quinn. "Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered tense. He relaxed feeling her slight nod and smiled again at the group.

"Here we go!" Finn smiled as the curtain closed and they all took their places on the large stage facing the wall.

"Now introducing: the William McKinley High New Directions!" The announcer boomed before the giant red curtain rose and the first strings of music were sounded.

Mercedes belted out the last note before the curtain fell closed on the smiling group of friends. They walked back to the green room as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage after them.

Quinn was the only one who wasn't smiling during their long walk down the hall. "Quinn are you okay?" Puck asked leaning over to her.

"No" She gasped at a pain that shot through her stomach. She stood still for a moment and a puddle of water appeared around her feet.

"Oh my God… Quinn your water broke!" Mercedes gasped spotting the stricken blonde.

"What!" Puck asked confused.

"The baby is coming!" Quinn snapped at him. Mr. Shue approached in time to hear everything.

"Rachel go get their parents… I'm taking Quinn to the hospital" Mr. Shue announced.

Rachel took off down the hall like a bullet, "Puck… Mercedes… come with me" Quinn gasped as another stab coursed through her. They hurried down the hall as strains of Bohemian Rhapsody played behind them.

They made it half way to the exit when Quinn stopped gasping, "I can't" She sobbed tears running down her face. Puck rushed to pick her up.

"Want me to carry her?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No, I got her! Go go go!" Puck shouted running down the hall with the other two behind him.

Mr. Fabray, Mrs. Fabray, and Mrs. Puckerman met the four at the exit. "We'll take her in Shue's car… meet us at the hospital" Puck called and no one argued with the mohawked teen.

To Quinn it seemed like an eternity later that they'd made it to the hospital and she was finally on a bed, the doctor monitoring her contractions. There wasn't much time before the baby was to be born.

Quinn's hazel eyes scanned the bare hospital room, she was sweating like crazy and there were so many people in the room. Quinn spotted her mother and father as well as Puck's mother in the room. Mr. Shue was still there with Puck and Mercedes. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Shue… don't you need to get back for awards?" Quinn asked with a small laugh.

"I can stay if you want Quinn… Em- Ms. Pillsbury is there"

"Go ahead… they need you more than I do" Quinn gasped as another contraction gripped her.

Mr. Shue exited with Mercedes as the doctor entered. "Quinn are you ready? It's time" The doctor smiled kindly.

"On the count of three I want you to push okay?" The doctor tried to reassure Quinn with his eyes as both of her parents took post by her head holding her hands. Puck wanted to be the one holding her hand but he didn't get the chance. He walked over to stand with his mother. "One… Two… Three"

The New Directions stood on the stage in a group with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury stood in the front waiting for the results. Only the group who took first place would go to Nationals. The pressure was on for the small group.

They'd announced third place. The group was tense, "No matter what happens we're all winners" Finn tried to cheer everyone up.

"In Second Place… The New Directions" They announced. The crowd cheered as they accepted second to Vocal Adrenaline. The groups hearts were heavy in their chest, there would be no national championship for them this time.

"I know you all are disappointed… but I think that we have something way better to look forward to right now… Quinn is in labor and we all should be there when the baby is born" Mercedes was just as upset as the rest that they didn't win, but they were a family and Quinn was having a baby.

"That's a great idea" Rachel agreed joined by Mr. Shue and the others. They all hurried onto the bus and over to the hospital.

**I broke the birth of Beth into two parts… the next chapter may be my last in this little adventure but we will see how it goes… I may surprise myself with two more in the end… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Fellow gleeks and Quick fans!**


	17. Chapter 17:You'reHaving my Baby

**I don't own any right to glee but none of my banter… straight to what you want! **

Chapter Seventeen: (You're) having my Baby

Quinn screamed. She'd never experienced pain like this, "This is all your fault!" She shouted at Puck. "I HATE YOU" She screamed tears running down her face.

Puck moved to comfort her but his mother held him back, "She doesn't mean it Noah… This happens with all the hormones just watch.

Quinn screamed again. "I HATE YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN! YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS" She shouted the sweat dripping down her face, mixing with her tears.

Puck wanted more than anything to rush to her side and make the pain go away, but he couldn't move or speak.

"One last time Quinn" The doctor urged her with a smile.

Quinn screamed with the last push and a child's crying filled the room. "Go Puck" his mother pushed him forward. Quinn's parents moved away from their daughter to let Puck next to her.

Puck was allowed to cut the umbilical cord before they wrapped the baby off and brought her to Quinn's pale form.

Quinn sat up and held her arms out for the crying child. She had Puck's eyes and Quinn's hair. She was beautiful. "Hi Beth, its Mommy" Quinn whispered smiling and laughing as Puck knelt down to let the baby hold his hand.

"Beth… it's your daddy" He cooed stroking the baby's cheek.

"Quinn… Noah… you have some visitors… something about glee… they want to see the baby" A nurse smiled at the young couple. "They can come in" Quinn and Puck smiled. Quinn handed Puck the baby so that he could bring her over to meet her grandparents.

They cooed over the baby laughing and smiling. Even Mr. Fabray was smiling over the infant wrapped in pink.

Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Mr. Shue, and Ms. Pillsbury all filed into the room as Puck brought Quinn back the baby. Mr. Fabray, Mrs. Fabray, and Mrs. Puckerman all left the room to go get something to eat for themselves as well as Quinn and Puck.

Their friends each took a turn coming up to the side of the bed to see Beth. After they'd all seen her there was a universal silence. A nurse interrupted the silence, "What is her name? Her full name for the birth certificate" The nurse explained.

Their friends waited in anticipation. Quinn and Puck smiled at one another, "Beth Fabray Puckerman" They replied in unison.

"Her middle name is Fabray?" Santana asked confused.

"Yes… we couldn't decide which of our last names to use… plus we couldn't think of a perfect name to go with Beth" Quinn replied, slightly annoyed.

"That's adorable" Santana rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

It was getting late. Their friends had left and their parents were saying goodnight.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you home Puck?" Mr. Fabray asked.

"Yes… I want to be here for my baby mama" Puck stifled a laugh at the glare Mr. Fabray gave him before leaving.

"You couldn't resist annoying him, could you?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on you know it's funny." He smiled and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"You want to go see Beth before we go to sleep?" Quinn asked standing up and slipping a robe on before pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"Yes" he took Quinn's hand in his as they walked down to the window of the nursery.

They stood together silently looking in on their daughter sleeping. Puck's eyes turned to Quinn.

"She looks so much like you" He whispered.

"She looks like you too" Quinn smiled.

"You look beautiful Quinn" Puck looked back at his daughter, but could see Quinn's blush in the window's reflection.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn crossed her slender arms over her chest. Puck nodded.

"Did you ever love me?" Quinn's voice cracked. She didn't know what made her say it, maybe it was because she herself had some feelings for him too.

Puck hesitated before turning to answer her, "Yes, especially now" and in that instant Quinn knew that she loved him too.

**I know its short… but this is the end of my tale. I may include an epilogue. Review and let me know if that's what you guys want and I'll write that for you! I do have another glee story planned taking place after this last Season. Quinn is at Yale but can't keep her mind away from Lima. Puck can't stop thinking about Quinn and decides to visit her… what could happen ;) (Let me know if you're interested) **


	18. Chapter 18: Good Life

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of its characters… those belong to the genius Ryan Murphy. **

**A/N- The epilogue to Baby Baby Baby Oh No! Is up… here we are… don't forget to Review!**

Epilogue: The Good Life.

_*Senior Year… It's After Graduation… Beth is almost three*_

"I can't believe she's almost three" Quinn smiled down at the little girl holding her hand.

"I can't believe I graduated" Puck laughed, but followed her gaze to the child holding both of their hands.

"Looks like we're the first one's here besides Mr. Shue" Quinn opened the door to their old choir room.

"Quinn!" Mr. Shue greeted with a wide smile. He pulled his now former student in for a hug.

"Oh Mr. Shue… I'm going to miss you so much" Quinn hugged her teacher back tightly.

"Hey Beth… how are you" Mr. Shue bent down to the blonde girls level and held his arms out. Beth looked up at her parents for an explanation. Puck smiled and bent down beside his daughter.

"Go ahead… Hug Uncle Will, we can call you will now that we've graduated right?" Puck laughed.

"Yeah you can" Mr. Shue smiled as Beth ran and almost knocked him over with a hug.

"Oh let me take a picture of you three!" Quinn exclaimed pulling out her camera. Will picked up Beth and Puck stood moving beside the teacher. All were smiling when Quinn snapped the picture.

"Okay Quinn, switch with me" Puck smiled taking the camera. He took a picture of the three smiling, "That was great… well looks like everyone else is coming" Puck laughed as the door opened and other members of their group walked in.

Santana and Brittany came in hand in hand followed by Tina and Mike. Next to join in were Rachel and Finn who were holding hands looking as comfortable as they had since sophomore year. Blaine and Kurt came in next, smiling as always. Mercedes and Sam came in laughing followed by Artie, wheeling himself through. Sugar, Joe, and Rory came in last.

Not all had graduated but all agreed to come and support the rest who had. This would be the last time they'd all be together for a few years, so they all were talking and just enjoying themselves. Beth was running around saying "Hello" to just about everyone and giving them hugs.

"Daddy… Mommy… sing me a song" Beth whined. She was getting sleepy and the only way she'd calm down was if Puck and Quinn sang her, her favorite song.

"Daddy and Mommy can't sing you a song right now Princess" Puck whispered pulling her up onto his lap.

"Oh come on Daddy sing her a song" Finn laughed earning him a glare from Puck, but the rest of the glee club joined in. "Come on Daddy sing us a song" They jeered.

"Fine… Beth… what song do you want me to sing?" Puck asked already knowing the answer.

"Sing Beth!" Beth clapped her hands excitedly.

"Mr. Shue do you mind?" Quinn asked smiling.

"No… go ahead" He smiled and sat down in the front of the room letting Beth climb into his lap.

Puck picked up the guitar and started playing.

**Puck:**

"_Beth I hear you calling but I can't come home right now,_

_Me and the boys are playing and we just can't find the sound"_

**Both:**

"_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you _

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?"_

_\ _**Quinn:**

"_You say you feel so empty _

_That our house just ain't our home_

_I'm always somewhere else _

_And you're always there alone"_

** Both:**

"_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do?_

_Beth what can I do?"_

**Puck:**

"_Beth I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

'_Cause me and boys will be playing all night._

_All Night"_

Beth along with the rest of the glee club clapped loving the way the couple's voices blended together.

"Now," Puck smiled, "How would you like all of Daddy and Mommy's friends to sing you a song?" He smiled at Beth. Beth clapped her hands again.

"I love songs" She giggled.

"I know just what to sing" Rachel smiled.

**All:**

_(Da da da da da da da da da)_

_**Finn:**__ Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**Rachel:**__ Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_**Finn**__: A singer in a smoky room_

_**Rachel**__: A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**Both:**__ For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**New Directions**__:_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_**Rachel:**__ Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Both:**__ Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_**Rachel:**__ Some will win, some will lose_

_**Both**__: Some are born to sing the blues_

_And oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**New Directions:**_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_**New Directions**__: Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

'_Livin just to find emotion hiding _

_**Mercedes**__: Somewhere in the night_

_**New Directions and Beth:**_

_Don't Stop!_

"I love you Quinn" Puck whispered as Beth ran up to hug them both.

"I love you too Puck" Quinn and Puck kissed followed by a chorus of 'awwhs'. Puck swept Beth into his arms as the group melded into a giant group hug.

**So what did you all think… love it? Hate it? Review for this final 'Chapter' in the story. **


End file.
